Szon
Szon (means sun in Yallvus Talk) is a Class F7 white star with eleven planets located in the Soul Nebula, and it is best known as the home system for the Vaikan. It is approximately 1.2 times the size of Sol and is 1.8 times as luminous. Szon gives off a predominant white hue, emitting large amounts of UV radiation in, and it has had a major impact on the evolution of life on the system's habitable planets. It is estimated that most materials in the Szon system were extrasolar captures, materials that migrated outward from other, younger planetary systems. Some of these materials remain as leftovers from formation as an asteroid belt between the orbits of Zarenutha and Enkladius, as well as a large cloud of dust beyond the orbit of Voordyrr. Szon is an old star at 6 billion years old, and is expected to turn into a red giant in approximately 800 million years. While still a far off problem, Ucharpli's ecosystem is unlikely to survive such an event. Planets and features Yolkor Yolkor is the closest planet to Szon. It is tidally locked, covered one side in lava and the other with fields of metals and igneous rock. Rare in Class F systems, this planet orbits so close that it only takes six days to complete a revolution. Krizaelius A large terrestrial planet only twice the size of Ucharpli but five times as dense. Krizaelius's high gravity traps high amounts of carbon dioxide and other greenhouse planets making the planet brutally inhospitable. At the planet's core is Dragonrock. The Vaikan were unable to tap into this resource until their technology became much more advanced as the extreme pressure crushes many ships. Pelietta The first explored planet by the Vaikan. The planet has plains of salt flats leftover from evaporated oceans as well as a harsh equatorial desert. Evidence of previous civilizations was discovered here. Ucharpli Ucharpli is a cold, dry, yet vibrant world in Szon's middle habitable zone. Oceans cover barely half the planet bordering steep, mountainous coastlines. Glaciers cover much of the surface, and the equator is covered in grasslands and deserts. With a relatively slow day/night cycle, Ucharpli suffers dust storms and tornados wherever the sun sets. Ucharpli also has two moons named Revlis'maan and Der'maan. Der'maan Der'maan is one of Ucharpli's moons. The tidal pulls from both Ucharpli and Revlis'maan cause geysers of water to shoot into the air, forming a small ring system of ice. It is the larger of Ucharpli's two moons. Revlis'maan Revlis'maan is Ucharpli's other moon. It has a distinct red color due to its oxidized surface. Its core is solid and almost no vulcanism on the moon is present. It is the furthest out of Ucharpli's two moons. Ackarra Known as the first permanent Vaikan colony, this is a primordial world with an atmosphere with less oxygen than Ucharpli. Surface temperatures at the equator tend to be -20°F, and life is only limited to lichens and mosses scattered throughout. Despite the cold temperatures, liquid water still exists because of volcanic activity; this allows multicellular invertebrates comparable to Earth's middle Paleozoic era to live in the oceans. Zarenutha Ring The Zarenutha Ring is a belt of asteroids that circles the orbit of Ackarra and Enkladius. It is a leftover from the Szon system's early formation. Enkladius perturbs comets and sends debris towards the inner planets supplying them with water and organic molecules. The large asteroid Zarenutha is found within this belt. Zarenutha Zarenutha is a large planetoid within Szon's asteroid belt. The planet is barren, yet mineral rich world formed from coalescing material from the asteroid belt. Enkladius's gravitational pull has kept Zarenutha from forming into a larger planet. Zarenutha is pelted by stray meteors and other debris. Enkladius Enkladius is the second largest gas giant in the system after Lykodyrr. It is famous for its gigantic storm that has been going on for at least 300 years. It is known to have at least 100 moons. It is twice the mass of Jupiter. Mining operations on this planet were slow at first due to Enkladius's lethal radiation. The planet is known for its massive ring system. Heszton Heszton is a gas giant with a small ring system in comparison to Enkladius. There are at least 30 small moons orbiting it. Heszton is approximately half the mass of Jupiter, and it is mostly composed of hydrogen and helium with trace amounts of xenon, argon and neon. It is often considered a great source of helium-3. The Vaikan have a mining facility among the rings in order to collect this fuel source. Ammonia-based life forms also live in the upper atmosphere layer. These creatures survive with balloon sacs allowing them to float. The Helium Octopus is among the most common creatures, but is only one member of a massive ecosystem of gasbags. Erolaeus Erolaeus is a gas giant about three fourths the size of Jupiter. Orbiting Erolaeus are 50 small moons, most of which are actually captured asteroids and other debris, making them a rich source of iridium. The planet appears purple due to high amounts of nitrogen in the upper atmosphere. Voordyrr Voordyrr is a Neptune-sized gas giant often used as a gateway between the Szon system and interstellar space. It serves as a common place to discharge a drive core as Lykodyrr is far too remote. Lykodyrr Lykodyrr is a brown dwarf that orbits among the farthest edges of the Szon system. Amazingly enough, it was not discovered by the Vaikan until they became capable of interstellar travel. It is one of few known planets that takes more than 1,000 years to complete an orbit around its parent star. Great Cloud The Great Cloud is a vast area of dust and debris that surrounds the entire system. Numerous dwarf planets covered in ice and rock can be found within this outer region. While most of it surrounds IC1848, the thickest region is in the area around the Szon system. The Great Cloud was created as a result of a supernova billions of years ago that surrounded the Szon system in thick dust and gas. While the inner system was cleared of most of this gas as a result of Szon beginning its accretion process, the dust cloud is dangerous to navigate without travelling through one of the preestablished corridors. The one that is most used is near the orbit of Voordyrr. Many other gaps are scattered throughout the upper and lower regions of the cloud. Most have been charted and are actively guarded with Mobile Space Stations. The Great Cloud also serves as a natural defense for Szon's planets. In the event of an invasion, only limited entry points can be used so that the enemy cannot go directly to Ucharpli. Mobile Space Stations patrol these outer regions at a radius of 16 AU from Szon. These border patrol units use Voordyrr for refueling and recharging. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Himmingarde Station Himmingarde Station is a large civilian establishment connected to Ucharpli through a space elevator. It was constructed shortly after the founding of the Karalian Empire. Szon Warp Hub The Szon Warp Hub orbits the gas giant Voordyrr, a collection of warp lanes that link to nearby systems as well as the Jar system. It was originally constructed by the Drallan Federal Monarchy. Connections *Jar *Roszon *Cenrodos *Raith *Envin *Eros *Selsent *Slorthan *Ostence